


S is for...

by Ultra



Series: Lost in Space [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Butt Slapping, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: River can't keep her hands to herself.





	1. S is for Slap

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for goddessofbirth on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

Nobody knew what she was thinking, nobody ever did, and once in a while that worked to River’s advantage.

They were waiting around for Mal and Wash to finish up on the bridge so they could play their game of ball, just hanging around with nothing particular going on, when suddenly Jayne let out a yell and jumped a clear foot in the air.

“Jayne! You scared a year off my life!” exclaimed Kaylee, a hand at her chest, whilst Simon and Zoe nodded their agreement that they had also been startled.

The merc didn’t seem to hear a word as he turned and glared hard at River who only giggled at his reaction - that only made him more mad.

“What the hell you think you’re doin’, ya feng-le little...”

“What’s the problem here?” asked Mal as he descended the stairs and caught the tail end of the situation.

“Your soldier is strangely sensitive, Captain,” said River in a little sing-song voice, a grin still fixed on her face.

“Sensitive ain’t a word I’d much use for Jayne,” replied Mal as he and Wash came to join the others.

“She done slapped me on the be-hind, Mal!” the larger man told his Captain, much to the amusement of the others, the girls most especially. “That ain’t right!” he declared, his own hand going to his rear as if he was protecting himself from further ‘attack’.

“He does it,” River argued, “Women in taverns when we’re off the ship. She has seen him.”

“That may be so, little one,” said Mal, trying to hide his smile, “but aboard ship we keep our hands to ourselves unless invited otherwise, dong ma?”

“She will comply, Captain.”

She almost curtsied, acutely aware of Jayne’s eyes still burning holes in her back as the game began. Backing up a few steps, she leaned in close to the mercenary when nobody was watching, speaking softly near his ear.

“She awaits this invitation with breathless anticipation.”

Next thing Jayne knew, the ball hit him right in the head, and laughter echoed through the cargo bay once more.


	2. S is also for Summoned, Staring and... Sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written for cedelede on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

Jayne was usually pretty aware of what was going on around him, he had to be given the job he did aboard Serenity, a job he had gotten for this very skill, amongst others. Seemed strange to him then when he opened his eyes from a dream and found somebody had found their way into his bunk uninvited.

“What in the hell you think you’re doin’, girly?” he asked her, shocked by her presence and none too amused apparently as he sat up fast and backed up against the wall.

His reaction seemed to amuse River to no end as she giggled at his antics.

“He summoned her,” she told him easily, circling around the floor on bare tip-toes, reminding Jayne of a tigress out for blood, after all, he knew what she was capable of these days.

“Summoned who now?” he checked, the moment his brain caught up with the conversation.

Weren’t exactly the merc’s fault he was feeling a might out of sorts, since he was now recalling what he’d been dreaming before he woke to find the little woman here. She’d been there in his head just as clear as she was standing before him now in her too-big dress and nothing much else, only she didn’t even have the dress on from what he was remembering...

“Now he knows.” River smiled, suddenly closer to the mostly-naked Jayne than he figured she ought to be.

Hell, he didn’t oughta have been dreaming about her the way he had, but if them things he’d conjured inside his own mind came to pass, he’d find himself spaced just as fast as Mal could get him into that airlock, Jayne was certain.

“You stay outta my head, ya feng-le little ass-grabbing witch!” he told her firmly, though River knew better than to believe he really wanted her to go.

It was a week since her first experiment, when she tested Jayne’s reaction to her closeness with a hand to his rear-end. He had reacted in such a way as to amuse out-loud to the crew, but inside his mind, River knew he had started to see her differently. The touch that had startled became wanted and craved, this and all manner of other touches that her own mind was in some ways too naive to conjure. She allowed the man called Jayne to feed her such pictures when they passed each other in the halls of Serenity, as he watched her fight, and mostly when he slept and dreamed. Tonight’s adventure inside the mind of Jayne was intense enough to prove to River that the time had come to move things forward.

“He does not wish for games and childish play.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Neither does she,” she said definitely, gripping her dress with both hands and whipping it off over her head in one move, tossing the garment aside and revealing acres of smooth creamy skin without a stitch to hide it.

Jayne meant to ask what in the gorram hell she thought she was doing, meant to tell her to put her clothes back on and get the hell out, but for some reason he couldn’t figure out at all, his voice had gone away, as had the ability to do anything but stare.

“Wha...?” he forced out after a long awkward moment. River seemed unphased as she approached the bed and made her intentions as clear as she could.

“She was waiting for his invitation. Found it written in his dreams,” she told him, pushing her long hair over one shoulder. “Now she is here, willing and ready for him, and she promises not to slap him again,” she told him with a quirk of her eyebrow as she added, “unless, of course, he asks her to.”


End file.
